


Time Lords Can't Tell Time

by Sherlock1110



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Blow Job, Dom Ianto, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enemas, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Service, Sub Jack, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, butt plug, ice enema, sub Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loves Jack he just didn't realise.<br/>Jack loves the Doctor and Ianto<br/>Options? Threesome or nothing at all, well it's obvious… except Ianto likes to take the control Jack and the Doctor are so willing to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords Can't Tell Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

Jack was on his knees in their kitchen, his hands cuffed together behind his back with the weevil clamps. The tug at his shoulders was now strenuous, made worse by the fact that Ianto wasn't paying him any attention at all. 

His Dom must be in a worse mood than he had originally predicted. He very rarely removed the weevil clamps from work and the only times he ever had was when he'd disobeyed and was being punished. 

The weevil clamps were heavy duty and Jack had no chance of wiggling out of them. It made Ianto feel more in control, which meant that his day had been bad and out of his control. Jack didn't mind, though. He liked it. In fact, he preferred it rough. So, conveniently did the third party in their little group. They both loved giving up control and especially giving it to someone who deserved it. 

The Doctor poked his head through the door. His grin dropped slightly at the sight of Jack on his knees and Ianto clearly ignoring him.

“You're late,” Ianto said without looking up.

“Yeah, well I went to the hub and you weren't there.” The hub had been completely empty, it was weird seeing it so quiet, despite only 5 full time staff the place always seemed to be hectic.

“No, because we came home 3 hours ago when you didn't show up.”

The Doctor sighed. “Let me go and get the TARDIS and I'll-”

“No, Doctor. Get rid of your coat and kneel. Next to Jack.” It was an order, plain and simple but the Doctor didn’t seem to take the hint.

“But the TARDIS-”

“Is not going to drift off to the Middle Ages as you so frequently put it.”

“How do you know?” he really should be biting his tongue he knew, Jack’s look confirmed just how mad he was.

“You wouldn't be stupid enough to step out of it if it was likely to do that.”

The Doctor put his hands up briefly. “Fair enough.” 

“Now get in here and kneel!” Ianto snapped, his whole demeanour changing. 

The Doctor obeyed immediately this time and as he came into the kitchen Ianto disappeared. 

“What's eating him?” The Doctor whispered, leaning over to kiss Jack quickly, before Ianto could catch them.

“Gwen. At work, it's becoming a nightmare.”

“You're the boss, sort her out.” Wasn’t it obvious?

“It's not that simple. Short of killing her I can't get rid of her.”

“What about your retcon?”

“Silence!” Ianto barked from the doorway. 

The older men flinched at his tone. Well they were in for a rough ride for the evening, not that either would complain.

“Jacket off, Doctor, hands behind your back.”

With a quick sidelong glance at Jack, he obeyed, making quick work of the buttons and throwing the jacket over the back of the nearest chair. Before he had a chance to fully comply however, Ianto had grabbed his wrists and had tugged them behind his back. The Doctor whimpered slightly, caught unaware as Ianto wrapped a stiff leather belt around them. 

“I want absolute obedience from both of you tonight. Is that clear?”

Two quiet “Yes, sirs,” later and Ianto nodded. “Good.” 

He undid the clamps from around Jack's wrists.

“Go and run me a bath whilst I chat to our little Time Lord friend.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said quickly and raced from the room, glad to get away from Ianto's scrutinising gaze. 

Once Jack was gone, Ianto leant down and met his lips with the Doctor's, kissing him briefly but thoroughly. 

“You going to tell me why you were late?”

“I just got held up, Yan. I'm sorry.”

“Held up?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Right, well,” Ianto started softly. “Up you get lets go into the bedroom.”

***

As Ianto positioned the Doctor on the bed and began to unbuckle the belt, Jack poked his head out of the en-suite. 

“It's ready. Sir,” he added. 

“Good. Kneel.” Jack dropped, watching the other two interacting together. “Take your trousers off, pet,” he said to the Doctor. 

The Time Lord kicked his trousers down.

“Turn around, shoulders to the mattress.”

The Doctor obeyed. 

Ianto quickly slipped his finger into the Doctors hole, causing the latter to squirm beneath him. 

Ianto was in no mood for wasting time, so quickly slipped in a second finger making the Time Lord grumble when he avoided his prostate. 

Once again, it didn't take Ianto long to place a third into the Time Lord's still tight hole. 

“What's with the abuse to my hole?” the Doctor complained. 

Ianto smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Apologise!”

The Doctor grumbled into the sheets, his annoyance plain. “Sorry, sir.”

Ianto always found it amusing how the eldest of the three always offered more resistance. He loved submitting. He'd said so more than once but he always made it that little more difficult for whoever was Domming him which was practically always Ianto now.

The Welshman pulled something cold from his pocket in a square pot. He removed the contents and began to edge it into the Time Lord's hole. 

“Ice!” The Doctor pulled away, and this time Ianto smacked him on the arse. 

“Yes. Ice.” The cold water acted as lube alone and Ianto pushed it in. It was practically a slow acting enema. At least the ice cube wasn't very big, but then there was a second one being pushed in and a third. 

The Doctor yelled both times. Jack was watching in fascination from the side as Ianto began to push in what appeared to be a larger than normal butt plug. 

“Do not make a sound. You promised me obedience. I will take full advantage of that.”

“But-” it was already incredibly uncomfortable. The plug filled him fully and the older man dreaded what came next. 

“Kneel up. Face the bathroom door. Hands behind your head.”

Slowly, wincing, he obeyed and swivelled to face Jack. He found that he wasn't the only one becoming hard. Jack looked down guiltily and then grinned. 

“Now, shut up and keep quiet,” Ianto ordered. He walked towards the Captain grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the bathroom. 

***

“Now what was the real reason you were late?” Ianto asked after an extremely long bath. Jack had changed the water three times and had only joined him after the last change. He had knelt beside the bath for the rest of the time. 

“I was saving the planet,” the Doctor mumbled. His position was awkward because, not only had the plug begun vibrating an hour ago, the ice cubes had melted not quite as fast as they would in a human because of his lower body heat. His arms were aching as he had to grip his fingers together so tight to stop himself jerking off where he knelt. 

“Were you? There's a change?”

The doctor glanced up slowly. He was on the verge of tears and opened his mouth a few times before closing it and looking down again, in defeat, his shoulders rounded. 

“Why am I like this then?” He asked finally.

Jack appeared in the bathroom doorway, naked and still wet. “Kneel, Jack.” He ordered, then turned to the Time Lord. “If you had just said that to me in the first place, you wouldn't haven't been punished. I'm not punishing you for saving the planet or being late… not really, I'm punishing you for lying to me.”

“I didn't lie.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “If you want release I would think about what you're saying.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Better. I knew you were saving the world, of course you were. The only other reason you would be late would be the TARDIS' fault and you would blame it straight away.”

“Even though it's actually your driving.”

Ianto turned and glared at Jack. 

“Sorry, sir.” Seemed like a lot of apologies tonight.

“Both of you apologising in under a minute. You're either incredibly respectful today or incredibly naughty. Come to the end of the bed, Doctor.”

He shuffled forward, his hands stayed where they were. “Jack come here, finish him off.”

“Can I go to the loo first?”

“No,” Ianto said with a small smile. 

The Time Lord was already on edge and it took mere moments for Jacks warm mouth to engulf his cock and bring him to orgasm. 

Ianto had his hand inside his dressing gown, palming his own cock until the Doctor fell backwards on the bed. 

“Challenge time, you've got to get me off before he gets back from the toilet.”


End file.
